Biedny Havoc
by Cassie Studios
Summary: Biedny Havoc... Żeby jego własni przyjaciele... Nieważne zresztą. Przeczytaj, to się dowiesz. Nieco Royai.


**A/N: **No cóż, to mój pierwszy fik na tej stronce, ale na pewno nie ostatni... Żeby było jasne: ja bardzo lubię Havoca, tylko po prostu on jest takim typem osoby, która doskonale nadaje się do tego, żeby go zrobić w jajo. Idealna ofiara, można rzec.

R&R!

_Biedny Havoc..._

Havoc właśnie wrócił ze stołówki. Reszta jego kolegów jadła jeszcze obiad, więc kiedy wszedł do gabinetu Mustanga, zastał tam tylko pułkownika i porucznik Hawkeye. Ona jak zwykle siedziała nad jakimiś papierami, on, zresztą też jak zwykle, obijał się w najlepsze. Havoc usiadł przy stole, pragnąc pomóc swojemu przełożonemu w tym nader trudnym i wyczerpującym zajęciu.

Po dziesięciu minutach gapienia się po ścianach mimochodem rzucił okiem na Mustanga. To, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że prawie spadł z krzesła. Użył wszystkich swoich sił, aby pozostać tam, gdzie był, ale ze zdziwienia rozdziawił usta tak szeroko, że wypadł mu z nich nieodłączny papieros.

Przetarł oczy, bo sądził, że ma zwidy, ale kiedy znów otworzył je szeroko, zobaczył to samo, co poprzednio.

A cóż to tak zaskoczyło naszego poczciwego porucznika?

Otóż pułkownik Mustang przyglądał się niewinnie pracującej porucznik Hawkeye. Ale nie było to zwykłe spojrzenie na podwładną. Było to zamyślone, trochę nieobecne spojrzenie. Zupełnie jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał…

Havoc wstał, wymruczał cos w rodzaju: „Musze iść do toalety", a potem wyszedł z gabinetu, z trudem skrywając podniecenie. Przeszedł kawałek korytarza, sprawdził odległość, po czym puścił się biegiem w stronę stołówki.

Wpadł na salę dokładnie w chwili, w której Breda, Fallman i Fuerry podnosili się z krzeseł. Dopadł do ich stolika i rozkazał:

- Siadajcie. Mam wam coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

Przystawił sobie krzesło i zajął miejsce. Reszta popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem, potem po sobie nawzajem, aż w końcu zdecydowali się go posłuchać.

- Słuchajcie – zaczął Havoc podnieconym głosem. – Nie uwierzycie, co przed chwilą widziałem.

Oni nadal patrzyli na niego ze zdumieniem, ale nagle coś w ich umysłach zaskoczyło.

- Nie mów! – zawołał Fuerry. – Serio?

- Chyba nie chcesz nam powiedzieć, że… - zaczął Fallman.

- Coś się nareszcie dzieje! – dokończył triumfalnie Breda.

- Tak! – potwierdził Havoc z błyszczącymi oczami.

- Co widziałeś? – zainteresował się Breda.

- Spojrzał na nią – powiedział Havoc. – W sumie to gapił się na nią przez cały czas. Miał taki nieobecny wzrok… Chyba zastanawiał się wreszcie, czy zaprosić ją na randkę!

- Wow… - westchnął Fuerry z podziwem. – Po tylu latach…

- Ja wiem, że to niedużo – ciągnął Havoc. – Ale to i tak więcej, niż przez te wszystkie lata razem wzięte.

- Racja – zgodził się Fallman.

- No to teraz obserwujemy rozwój sytuacji – rzucił Breda z uśmiechem złośliwej uciechy.

- I jeszcze jedno – dodał blond porucznik łaskawie. – Ponieważ sytuacja uległa nagłej i niespodziewanej zmianie, gotów jestem anulować nasze poprzednie zakłady i zebrać nowe.

Wszyscy rzucili się obstawiać nową datę ślubu.

- Tylko pamiętajcie – podkreślił Havoc na zakończenie. – Nic nie wiemy, jasne?

Pozostali zgodnie zasunęli niewidzialne zamki na swoich ustach.

Następnego dnia widać było, że coś się dzieje. Pułkownik Mustang poprzedniego wieczora wyszedł z pracy wcześniej, utrzymując, że „musi coś załatwić". Porucznik Hawkeye wyszła o zwykłej porze. Rano pojawiła się w pracy punktualnie, on jak zwykle troszkę się spóźnił. Na lunch wyszli prawie jednocześnie, i od tamtej pory nikt ich nie widział.

Reszta sztabu zebrała się w gabinecie Mustanga. Byli właśnie w trakcie omawiania tej nowej sytuacji, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem i weszli Roy i Riza, oboje z radosnymi uśmiechami na ustach.

Havoc, Breda, Fallman i Fuerry poderwali się z krzeseł i zasalutowali.

- Spocznij – rozkazał Mustang i nagle niespodziewanie dorzucił: - Piękny dzień dzisiaj mamy, nieprawdaż?

Ponieważ reszta popatrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, zwrócił się do Rizy:

- Powiemy im?

- Chyba tak – odparła z uśmiechem.

- No więc… - zaczął Roy.

- Być może będzie to dla was szokiem… - wtrąciła Riza.

- Pewnie byście się tego nigdy nie spodziewali…

- Jednakże prawdą jest, że…

- Pobieramy się! – dokończyli jednocześnie z radością, czekając na wybuch zaskoczenia.

Jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

Havoc opadł na krzesło, zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

- Jezu, nareszcie.

- Już myślałem, że ten dzień nigdy nie nastąpi – powiedział Fuerry, odruchowo przecierając okulary.

- Tyle lat na to czekałem – dodał Fallman z westchnieniem ulgi.

Roy i Riza popatrzyli na siebie, nieco zbici z tropu.

- Eee… nie jesteście zaskoczeni? Nic? – zapytała nieśmiało Hawkeye.

- No cóż – odparł Breda, jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Prawdę mówiąc, Havoc już od lat zbierał zakłady o datę waszego ślubu.

- I wiecie co? – oznajmił Havoc zdumionej parze. – Chyba… - zerknął do swojego notesu. – Chyba wygrałem! Hura!

Zaraz jednak zmarszczył brwi i zwrócił się do nich:

- Ale nie wiem, czy to jest taki dobry pomysł. To znaczy, cieszę się i w ogóle, i długo na to czekałem, ale… Czy wy naprawdę chcecie pobrać się zaraz na początku swojego związku?

Oczy Mustanga rozszerzyły się nieco, ale zaraz powiedział:

- Ach, no tak… Przecież wy nic nie wiecie…

- Czego nie wiemy? – rzucił Breda od niechcenia. – Że pan i pani porucznik spotykacie się sekretnie po pracy od pięciu lat?

- CO! – zawołali jednocześnie Roy, Riza i Havoc.

- S… skąd wiesz? – wykrztusił zdziwiony pułkownik.

- CO! To prawda! – zapytał zszokowany Havoc.

Breda odwrócił się do niego.

- Rety, ty NAPRAWDĘ nie wiedziałeś?

- A wy wiedzieliście?

- Oczywiście – odparł Fallman. – Już od bardzo dawna.

Mustang pokręcił z uznaniem głową.

- No, no, widzę, że niec się przed wami nie ukryje.

Pozostali tylko uśmiechnęli się szelmowsko.

Cisze rozdarł głos Havoca:

- Dlaczego nikt mi nic nie powiedział!

- Bo fajnie się ciebie robiło w jajo – odparł Breda głosem nabrzmiałym od złośliwej uciechy.

Po czym wszyscy zaczęli gratulować Mustangowi i Hawkeye, pozostawiając załamanego Havoca sam na sam ze swoimi ponurymi myślami.

****

** A/N:** I jak się podobało? Review, review!


End file.
